


Becoming a Family

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kokichi is Adorable, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, married kamukoma, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: Becoming a parent is hard, it's even harder when you have terrible luck. But not to fret when you husband is there with you to ensure that a domestic life is possible.Just some fluff with Izuru and Nagito as they begin a new part in their life with their new son Kokichi. (featuring uncle Hajime of course)





	Becoming a Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the artist moochisun from instagram and the wonderful kamukoma discord server when we were talking about dad Izuru!
> 
> Honestly I love the idea of Komaeda and Kamukura being a married couple and raising Ouma as their own just hh my little heart explodes with joy!

“Hold his head like this, you do not want to have his neck drop and hurt him.” 

“A-ah right! I wouldn’t want to hurt him. He’s just so tiny!” 

Pulling the small infant closer to his chest, Nagito gives his husband a teary smile. The couple were lying against one another with their new born son. Adopting him had been a bit of a challenge with preparing his nursery and convincing Nagito that his luck would not hurt their child. 

The poor male was still deathly afraid that he was going to hurt the little one, but with Izuru right behind him he could feel more assured that he wouldn’t drop their little pride and joy.

“Izuru-kun, do you think he’ll like me? I want to be a good dad b-but I don’t think I will be-”

“He’ll love you Nagito, don’t fret your fluffy little head.” To add on he does kiss the top of his head, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. “You’ll do fine, I’m sure all parents fret over the first born child when they’re an infant.”

Nagito chokes, turning bright red. 

“You mean to say you want more after Kokichi?!”

“That’s if we decide to have more children. It’s all up to you my dear.” 

He nervously giggles, stirring Kokichi from his slumber. A small lavender eye peeks open as a yawn escapes his tiny lips. 

With little gaggle sounds he reaches out and grips Nagito’s finger firmly. “O-oh he’s awake, good afternoon little Kokichi.” Nagito coos, a soft smile on his face as he rubs his other fingers across his little hand. 

“See, he already loves you so much. You’re going to do great Nagito.” 

Laughing, he kisses the top of Kokichi’s little head. For a month old baby, the boy sure had a head full of black hair. Almost akin to Izuru’s own. It was actually pretty cute. 

“You think so?”

“I know so. If anyone is meant to be a good parent it would be you.” Izuru kisses his neck, nuzzling his head into the crock between his neck and shoulder. 

“No way, you’re such a wonderful husband already. I’m sure of it that you’ll be a wonderful dad too.”  
The other hums, looking between the love of his life and now his other pride and joy.

“Mm if you say so.”

“I do!” He grins, nuzzling back against him as Kokichi made little sounds of joy, sucking on Nagito’s finger. 

\--

“Listen I understand when Komaeda said that he had some errands to do and that you needed to watch Kokichi but I don’t think he meant you should do _that-_” 

Izuru turned around to his twin brother with a confused look, Kokichi babbling as he’s fed another bite of applesauce. He was strapped in one of their baby carriers, across Izuru’s chest. “I don’t understand what you mean Hajime. Isn’t this how you feed him when you babysit?”

“Uh no- I sit him in the highchair, yanno like a normal baby?” Hajime sighs, taking a sip of his orange juice. Of course of all the days he’d come to visit his brother and nephew, he had to witness yet another thing that added to his weird things he did list. Why did Komaeda marry him again anyways? He was sure the poor guy was taking care of not only their child but his twin as well. 

“Nagito doesn’t mind when he’s fed this way. In fact he’s 80% more likely to eat this way than just simply putting him down to eat.”

Kokichi gurgles happily, clapping his hands together. 

“See he likes the little airplanes too. Don’t you Kokichi?” Izuru cooes, bouncing lightly as he feeds him another bite with the ‘airplane’. 

“Sure sure as long as he doesn’t throw up later on his Uncle Hajime I’ll be fine, huh bud?” Hajime boops his little nose making the baby squeal with joy, applesauce and drool falling out of his little mouth. But not on his little outfit that he papa picked out before he left, Izuru was quick to wipe it from the corner of his mouth.

“He sure is a happy little thing huh? You and Komeda must have it easy.”

“Not necessarily, while he can be like a ray of sunshine like Nagito, he does still have his moments. He is a baby after all.” But he and Nagito were there for him, rather he was having a nightmare or just wanted to be fed. The two of them loved and cherished their son more than life itself. 

“Ah right, right. Sorry.” Hajime scratches the back of his head, sitting back down to watch as Kokich has now found interest in pulling at his twin’s hair. It was actually quite funny to see such a sight, Kokichi had his little fingers wrapped around Izuru’s long locks as Izuru himself was trying to keep him from eating said hair. 

Right as he was going to eat a stand of his hair the front door opened revealing Komaeda. “Izuru-kun, Kichi I’m home!” With a big smile Komaeda walks into the kitchen and sets his bag of things down. “Oh Hinata-kun it’s a pleasant surprise to see you too!” 

Hajime gave him a small wave. “Hey welcome back. “

Nodding back, Komaeda turns his attention back to his husband and son giving both of them a kiss. “So how were my boys today?”

“Good, we had fun and ate applesauce today.”

“Oh I see, how wonderful!” He giggles, playing with Kokichi’s hands as Izuru unstrapped him to hand over to the other.

“And Hajime came over today to play with Kokichi-”

“He threw up on me earlier when we were playing.” Hajime groans, remembering the puke he had to clean up off his shirt.

“Oh no that’s not good, I’m sorry Hinata-kun Kikchi does do that sometimes. Maybe to make up for it you could stay for dinner. Izuru-kun is going to make miso tonight!’

“Well..I guess it couldn’t hurt to stay for a little while-” 

“Then it’s settled! We love having you over!” Komaeda chirped to which the little baby in his arms agreed with a happy sound. 

What a good night it was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you did enjoy! If possible I really want to make this into a series of sorts with them dealing with different things as Ouma grows! Maybe if I'm able to fjffj
> 
> Like always comments, kudos, and criticism is always appreciated!  
Til next time! <3


End file.
